Spencer Monroe (TV Series)
Spencer Monroe is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone who serves as one of the lookouts in the Alexandria tower. He is the son of Deanna and Reg and the brother of Aiden. He is shown to be afraid of what the world has become but does whatever it takes to protect himself and his family. Spencer is the last remaining survivor of the Monroe family. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Nothing is known about Spencer's life before or after the outbreak started except he had been with his family in Ohio during the start of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Spencer is mentioned by his mother Deanna as the one who had placed the rifle upon the lookout in the clock tower. He is later seen at the party where he meets Sasha Williams and tries to strike up conversation by talking about Mrs. Neudermeyer and how she wants a pasta maker. However, Sasha turns him down and walks away. He later witnesses Sasha snapping at a women when she is overwhelmed by everyone and the general atmosphere. "Try" Spencer sits with his parents in their house as they mourn the death of Aiden. Later the next day Spencer also witnesses the fight between Rick Grimes and Pete Anderson in the streets. "Conquer" Spencer is on guard duty when Gabriel Stokes, a priest and a newcomer with Rick's group, approaches the gate to leave for a "stroll" beyond the walls. When Gabriel returns later that night, Spencer asks if he could sometime come over and discuss his brother's death, as he claims he has nobody else to whom to talk. Spencer then asks Gabriel to close the gate as he gets ready for the community forum to discuss Rick's fate after his actions the night before with Pete. Once at the meeting, he listens to the townspeople and members of Rick's group speak about Rick. When Rick arrives with a dead zombie and informs the townspeople that it got through the walls, Spencer is quickly dispatched by his mother to check the gates after the people are notified that someone left the gate open. Season 6 "First Time Again" Spencer appears at the meeting in his house held by Rick with most of Alexandria to discuss how they are going to get rid of the massive horde zombies in a nearby quarry, which is the main reason why the community has not been overrun this far into the outbreak. Rick assigns Spencer alongside Rosita Espinosa and Holly to be on watch duty in town while Rick's group goes to lure the zombies out of the quarry and away from the Safe-Zone. Spencer is at the armory with Olivia, Tobin, and Francine listening to Carter's plan to overthrow Rick and his group. Carter tells Spencer that Deanna is barely a leader anymore due to the recent loss of her husband Reg. Rick walks in to find Carter holding a scared Eugene Porter, who overheard the plotting, at gunpoint. Carter tells Rick that he's taking the town back. Rick asks Spencer if that's what he, Francine, Tobin, and Olivia all want, and Spencer says, "No, that's what he was talking about", which prompts Rick to disarm Carter and hold him at gunpoint. After a few tense moments, Rick decides to spare Carter and lowers the gun. "JSS" Spencer first appears in this episode in the watch tower of Alexandria. He witnesses the Wolves, a hostile group of survivors that runs through communities, killing their inhabitants and taking their supplies, swarming the town and killing several people. He attempts to snipe several members of the Wolves, but only manages to kill one of them due to his inaccuracy with the rifle. Disappointed, he attempts to snipe more of the Wolves until he notices a truck heading straight for Alexandria. To prevent massive destruction, he takes aim at the truck and fires several bullets before managing to kill the driver, which brings the truck crashing into a wall instead of through the front gates. This is also triggers the horn of the truck to blare, attracting the half of the herd of walkers, which Rick's group is concurrently leading from the quarry, toward Alexandria. Spencer quickly runs down the tower to the truck in an attempt to stop the noise. He reaches the truck and prepares to kill the Wolf member that has reanimated before Morgan Jones, who was sent by Rick back to the community, comes along and kills it. Spencer informs Morgan of the attack on Alexandria from the Wolves. Morgan tells Spencer to stay on watch which he does. Spencer meets up with his mother and Maggie Greene, his mother's assistant; Spencer and Deanna embrace. Maggie tells Spencer and Deanna that she is going to help the others while Spencer stays to watch his mother. Spencer helps Deanna into the truck to keep her safe. Spencer is later seen with the other surviving Alexandrians patrolling the walls. Spencer asks Rosita if this is what life outside the walls is like, to which she replies, "Pretty much." Spencer also asks how Rosita is able to live in the face of such despair. She explains that her friends give her something worth dying for. "Now" Spencer first appears listening to Rick, who has returned to the community but brought along with him the half of the herd that had broken away from the rest due to the horn, discuss that they will lure the zombies away from Alexandria, and that they will wait for Glenn Rhee, Nicholas, Abraham Ford, Sasha, and Daryl Dixon to return to Alexandria. Later that day Spencer is at the food pantry with Kent, Anna, Barbara, Bruce, and Olivia. Olivia tells the Alexandrians that they need to start rationing the food as they do not know when they will be able to leave for runs. Bruce insists that his family and the other Alexandrians need the food, since they will likely be dead soon anyway, but Spencer speaks up and says that they need to save the food. Bruce talks back to Spencer and reminds him to make sure to close the front gate. Spencer reminds Bruce and the others that he killed the truck driver that was heading straight for Alexandria that was aiming to destroy the walls and that, without him, they would not be standing there. Spencer also tells the others to think about the other Alexandrians that need food as well. The Alexandrians consider Spencer's words and put back their excess food. Deanna looks on in pride of her son's actions. At their home, Deanna comes down to the kitchen to find Spencer drunk with stolen food from the food pantry. Deanna asks why he took the food when before he was against taking it and he simply says that he wanted it for himself. Deanna reprimands Spencer for his actions and he harshly criticizes her, stating that it was her fault that Aiden and Reg died, and for giving everyone a false sense of security. Shocked at Spencer's words, Deanna walks away with Spencer looking on remorsefully. Spencer is later seen relieving Rosita on guard duty watching the herd. Right before she leaves, Rosita compliments Spencer on taking out the truck driver and saving Alexandria. Spencer overlooks the walker herd while eating chips from the food pantry he took earlier. "Heads Up" As Rick and Tobin work on strengthening the wall, they look up to see Spencer climbing along a grappling rope over the herd and towards the decaying bell tower. Rick calls for him to return to safety, while Tara Chambler urges him forward. The grappling hook starts to come loose, nearly causing Spencer to lose his grip; by now, he is closer to the tower, and Rick urges him to continue forward to safety. However, the rope detaches from the hook, sending Spencer falling into the midst of the herd against the wall. Tara, Rick, Tobin and later Morgan all help to save Spencer from the herd and pull him back up to safety with the loose rope. As Spencer rests on the lookout, Rick reprimands him for his improvised attempt, with Spencer replying that he was only trying to help, revealing his plan to climb over the herd in order to reach a car to use to draw the walkers away. Rick angrily orders Spencer to consult him before acting on any plans he makes in the future; Spencer challenges him, asking if he would have listened regardless. Spencer is later mentioned during Rick's conversation with Deanna, the latter of who is grateful for the former saving his life. "No Way Out" As the group is separated due to hundreds of walkers flooding into Alexandria, Spencer is found in the Infirmary with Heath and Aaron watching Rick carrying an unconscious Carl. He helps Denise with tending to Carl's eye injury, and later helps fight walkers to save Alexandria. He is later seen with the remaining survivors resting outside of Denise's clinic after the bloody and tiring battle against the mega walker herd. "The Next World" Spencer walk into the woods with a shovel, Michonne follows him,Spencer tries to draw a walker out of the nearby brush, As the walker emerges, Michonne appears and kills it, then asks why Spencer is in the woods, Spencer explains that he takes walks after his shifts and starts to head off alone again, Michonne insists on going with him, explaining that his mother Deanna told her to figure out what she wants in life, but for now, she just wants to figure out why he's wandering around in the woods with a shovel,Michonne and Spencer catch a glimpse of Carl as he races away, leaving a walker behind. Spencer unsheathes his knife as Michonne recognizes the walker: It's Deanna, Michonne restrains Deanna as Spencer tearfully stabs her through the head, He explains this is the reason he's been walking in the woods.Afterward, Spencer digs a grave and mourns the loss of his entire family, Michonne assures him that he still has a family with his friends in Alexandria. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spencer has killed: *Deanna Monroe (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *One unnamed member of the Wolves *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Deanna Monroe Deanna and Spencer have a very strong relationship. She trusts Spencer enough to keep watch in the Alexandria bell tower. She also sends him away to check the gates after Rick informs the Alexandrians that walkers got in which shows that she trusts him. Later on when the wolves attack Alexandria, her and Spencer embrace each other and Spencer protects his mother by hiding her in a truck in an attempt to keep her safe. Deanna is also proud of Spencers speech to ration the food. However when Deanna discovers Spencer drunk with stolen food, she is shocked and upset. Spencer also reprimands his mom over Aiden and Reg's deaths. As Deanna walks away from this, Spencer looks on remorsefully which hints that what he said was out of his personal anger, and he still cares about his mother. After Deanna died, Spencer started heading out into the forest to find her reanimated corpse. After Carl leads her towards Spencer, he feels satisfied after putting her down. It would not be unreasonable to assume he didn't feel satisfied with the relationship they had at her time of death. Reg Monroe He has not been seen interacting with his father extensively, but it is assumed that Spencer loved and respected his father and the two had a good relationship. Aiden Monroe Although Spencer and Aiden never interacted on screen, it is known that they had a good brother-to-brother relationship. After Aiden died while on a supply run, Spencer was deeply upset, asking Father Gabriel if he could talk to him about Aiden. Rick Grimes Spencer, alongside Tobin, Francine, and Olivia, were found by Eugene listening to Carter to make a plan to take down Rick, showing that they have a potentially strained relationship until Spencer told Carter that Rick was in the right for killing Pete, and explaining to Rick that Carter was the one at fault, ultimately eliminating the possibility of having a strained relationship, possibly leaving it at a neutral relationship. Rick is angry at Spencer's zip-line stunt to lure the walker away from Alexandria with Rick telling Spencer to come to him first before he does something like that again, Spencer however states that Rick probably wouldn't listen to him which shows some tension between the two. Michonne TBA '' Sasha Williams Spencer was the first person to greet Sasha at Alexandria's welcoming party. He offers for Sasha to hang out with him but she turns him down. It is unknown how he currently feels about her. Rosita Espinosa Spencer and Rosita are shown to be on fairly good terms. After the wolves attack Alexandria, Spencer asks Rosita if this is what she had to deal with outside the walls to which she tells him "Pretty much", she also tells Spencer to have something worth fighting for. Spencer is later seen relieving Rosita on guard duty above the wall. Before she leaves she complements Spencer on him taking out the wolf driver and for him saving Alexandria's wall. Appearances Trivia * He is the last surviving member of the Monroe family, after Deanna's death. * Spencer was originally planned to appear in the episode "Start to Finish," but the scene was cut from the final product.Start to Finish Scene Cut References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters